1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a display that can be optionally stored in a compartment of the device while the device is in use or pulled out from the compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
It is not uncommon for people project content of their notebook computers onto a suitable display in conferences, meetings, etc. In such circumstances, the display of the computer not being needed yet is left exposed and at risk of accidental damage.